The story
by ripriver
Summary: Introducing Beka and Evey, they give the Maruaders a special surprise


Evey woke up early that morning, which was unusual for her, she always slept until noon or later if she could help it, but not today, not after a night like last night. She'd been too drunk to remember much more than showing up at the bar. . With her head spinning she rolled over and noticed that Beka was lying right next to her, snoring away and probably for another five hours if she got as drunk as Evey did. She contemplated staying in bed and trying to get more sleep but she knew better, she always woke up early with her hangovers. Looking past Beka, through the window Evey could see the sun coming up between dark clouds. It must be around 6am, she thought moaning and sitting up. She needed breakfast: waffles, bacon and more than anything she needed coffee.

Her head banging and her body too stiff to notice anything different, Evey slugged her way out of the room and into the kitchen, walking right to the fridge. She almost cried when she opened it to see that it was completely empty except for a half empty milk carton with god only knew what was in it, chocolate, and what looked like a pile of mold disguising itself as a sandwich. Sighing, she closed the refrigerator door and decided to find the bathroom in the dim light. Fortunately the bathroom light was on, so with her head to the floor, making sure she didn't step on any remnants from the night before, she made her way there.

Forcing herself to wake up, she splashed cold water on her face. As soon as it hit so did the realization that she wasn't home. She turned out of the bathroom and started looking for a light switch, since the sun wasn't up enough to fill the room. Instead of finding a switch, she tripped on the edge of a couch and fell onto it.

"Oomph." A hand came flying down onto Evey's back in reaction to the impact. Evey slowly lifted her head up to see who the hand belonged to and apologize for her clumsiness. She was pleasantly surprised to see a face that she knew she recognized, unfortunately she couldn't figure out from where. This lead her mind off her apologies and onto who he was.

"You look familiar," Evey stated plainly, not moving off of him but simply moving her arm to let her head rest on her hand. She decided he looked at least 5 years older then herself. "Did you go to Hogwarts? I just graduated last June, ahh so many memories, so many scandals." --insert JD daydream here. The noise of a door opening broke Evey out of her daydream. She looked over in the direction of the noise and saw, "Harry?!"

"Yeah, I know, you like it? It's my last-time-as-a-free-man beard and wildness. Hey Moony do you know where my pants are? Mooooony, where are yoooou?"

The hand on Evey's back lifted. "You left your pants behind the couch," he stated this simply.

"Whoa nice job Moony, just watch out for that one, I may have been drunk but I always remember a punch." Walking to retrieve his pants he ruffled his buddy's hair.

"PRONGS!" A yell came from the bedroom, followed by a thud and some loud cursing.

"That would be my cue!" he said with a wink, and disapparating. A man appeared in the doorway only wearing heart boxers and with even shaggier hair then the last but instead of a beard of hair there was a beard of shaving cream surrounding his whole face. "Prongs," he repeated looking around frantically, before his eyes landed on Evey. "Am I interrupting something?" Evey blushed and apologized, rolling onto the floor. "Shaggy" strolled over to the kitchen. grabbing a dishtowel and cleaning off his face as Remus sat up to make room for Evey on the couch. "So Remus did you at least find out her name first?" Sirius teased, running a had through his hair. Sirius -well- he was really drunk the night before, even if she would've repeated her name a hundred times he still wouldn't have remembered it. Leaping up onto the island, he smirked back at the two of them, "So how long have you lovebirds been going at it?" He asked and in return he was shot not one, but two dirty looks.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

"Sirius?"

"That's my name don't wear it out, Sirius Black to be exact."

"You're joking," Evey gave an uneasy laugh.

Sirius sat up. a mischievous look on his face," So I guess my reputation has gotten around."

"If by reputation you mean your murder record, then yes"

"Well I do have a way with the ladi- " The look on her face made him stop. "What do you mean by murder record?"

"You're a murderer! You murdered twelve muggles and a wizard in one go like 16 years ago, you broke out of Azkaban…" As soon as she said this both of them broke into a laugh.

"Oh yeah I'm sure I was a murderer before I was even potty trained. Heaven knows I would be my mothers favorite if that happened."

"I am completely lost, right now." Turning to the man sitting next to her she asked, Are you going to say you're Sirius Black too?"

"Certainly not! I'm Remus Lupin."

"This is a very weird dream, will you please pinch me?"

Remus, or so he called himself, looked utterly bewildered and before she knew it she felt a sharp pain on her left arm. "Ow!"

"Sorry I cant pass up the chance to pinch someone." Sirius stated, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I guess that rules out the dreaming idea then. Wait Remus _Lupin_? As in teacher at Hogwarts 3 years ago?"

"Well I wasn't a teacher but I was at Hogwarts, I graduated in June too."

"Hold it, hold it. I do not remember you guys and I know it would have been a big to do if Sirius Black and a Remus Lupin were at Hogwarts when I was, I knew every student in my year. I'm so confused! The Sirius Black I've heard of is a murderer and the Lupin I've heard of was a teacher until he resigned 'cause Snape told everyone he was a werewolf." Too busy trying to figure out what was happening, Evey failed to notice that as soon as she said this Remus shot a scared look to Sirius, while Sirius' face turned bright red.

"WHAT?!" Sirius screamed yelling out every curse word he could think of.

--

When hungover, there were few things that could wake Beka from her sleep. She usually just woke up naturally, and when she did, she'd sleep until noon or later. Unfortunately for her, someone was screaming their bloody lungs out. She rolled over and tried to cover her head with the pillow, but the yelling was too damn loud. She sat up, head throbbing.

She swung her legs out from under her, letting them hang from the bed, before running a hand through her hair and getting a very angry look on her face. Why was that guy still swearing? Feet hitting the carpeted floor, she made her way over to the door and opening it with a click. "What the fuck is all that yelling about?" She groaned, wanting to yell back, but not sure her head could handle it right now.

Evey, Remus, and Sirius all turned to look at her. "Uh, sorry Beka we'll keep it down, won't we?" Evey said.

"Er, yeah." Sirius said.

"Oh and will someone pay this ruddy bird?" Beka said turning back into the bedroom and letting an owl fly passed her. It landed right in front of Remus, dropped the paper and waited for it's money, just as Remus took it out of his pocket to put in the owls pouch.

Evey stole a glance at the newspaper and her eye ran over the date. "Ha they made a typo in the date. God can't the Prophet get anything right?"

"I don't see the mistake," Remus stated questionably.

"It says its August 4, _1978_."

"I still don't get it. It is August 4, 1978."

At that moment Evey remembered the dark alley and the fight that had gone on last night.


End file.
